I Will Never Forget
by Chanel Black
Summary: Sirius Black, Marlene MacKinnon, romance, traição, intrigas, viagens, confusão, lembranças,dramas, tudo isso e muito mais na historia desse casal que nem de perto chega a ser monótona! Um resumo melhor na descrição da fic .
1. Promo

UM RESUMO MELHOR:

Marlene MacKinnon e Sirius Black são um caso a parte, e temos que convir que a historia desses dois tem de tudo, com exceção de uma coisa, praticidade. Dois anos se passaram, e ela está de volta a Londres. Mas uma surpresinha a esperava em casa. O maroto vulgo Sirius Black, costumava dizer que casamento não era uma palavra em seu vocabulário e muito menos em sua mão esquerda. Mas aparentemente, ele havia mudara de idéia, e estava noivo. Passado o susto do reencontro, eles terão a árdua tarefa de viajar juntos em uma missão da Ordem de Fênix. E isso será só o começo, ou melhor dizer, recomeço de brigas, sentimentos reprimidos, mais brigas, risadas, lembranças, carrinhos, e até quem sabe algo mais. Quer saber como termina e como começou a historia desse casal apaixonante? Então leia "I Will Never Forget".

Promo

_**Muitas coisas podem acontecer...**_

"- O que você quer dizer com agora? - Ela disse abrindo os olhos e os fixando nos dele."

_**Um relacionamento começa a substituir paixão por ciúmes... **_

"- Ok não vou mais tocar no assunto, só me fala porque você nunca a tinha mencionado antes?"

_**Eles se conhecem bem demais para esquecer como era bom...**_

"- Você não mudou nada mesmo. –Eles se olharam, ambos contendo um largo sorriso. – Podem ter acreditado, mais a mim você não engana, continua o mesmo cachorro safado de sempre."

_**As boas e velhas verdades ditas por Sirius Black...**_

"- Se eu nunca tivesse visto nada disso ai... - Sirius apontou para o corpo dela – Eu te jogava uma Libra. – Ele brincou a fazendo soltar um "af"."

_**E os "trocos" e "birras" de Marlene MacKinnon...**_

"- CIAO bastardo.

- Você está bêbada!"

_**Tudo pode ter ficado no passado...**_

"- Não quero falar sobre o que já passou. – De canto de olho ela viu que ele a encarava. E naquele momento juntou toda sua capacidade se duplo sentido para dizer. – Sabe o que passou já era, ficou lá traz. Gosto de pensar no futuro, porque eu enterrei meu passado."

_**Mais ainda assim permanecer no presente...**_

"- Me perdoa Lene. – Sirius disse antes de se levantar, e sair do quarto sem olhar para trás, com receio de não conseguir ter forças de sair dali."

_**Eles nunca irão se esquecer... **_


	2. Chapter 1

Cap:1

Marlene certamente não estava esperando velo naquele dia, muito menos nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam.

Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de estar de James, quando ele apareceu sem avisar parado na porta que dividia o cômodo com o hall de entrada. E para piorar não estava sozinho, do seu lado uma garota com os cabelos curtos e escuros, estatura media, olhos claros, ate que bonita, mais como se pode dizer... muito simples.

E bastou um olhar para Marlene perceber que ela poderia viajar o mundo, rodar de ponta cabeça, que o sentimento nutrido por Sirius estava cravado em seu peito e nunca sairia dali.

- Você... ? - Disse Sirius confuso, ao olhar diretamente sem disfarçar para Marlene.

- Eu não te contei Sirius, mandei uma carta para a Lene a convocando. – Falou James tentando amenizar o clima que pairou na sala.

Marlene não conseguia dizer nada, não conseguia se movimentar, ficou parada na mesma posição torta sentada na cadeira com a xícara de chá em uma mão e o pires em outra, olhando para Sirius como se nunca mais fosse poder fazer isso em toda a vida, porem disfarçando esse sentimento com um olhar vazio.

Quase o mesmo fez Sirius, a não ser pelo fato de que não estava disfarçando e olhava-a em um misto de tristeza, surpresa e felicidade.

E percebendo a tenção no ar, James levantou-se, para cumprimentou Cassie, e se colocou ao lado do amigo com um braço em seu ombro.

- Não fique parado ai Sirius, é só a Lene, lembra a velha e boa Lene? – Disse quebrando o transe de ambos.

- Não vai me apresentar? – Marlene disse colocando a xícara sobre o pires na mesinha a sua frente, e se levantando. – Prazer Marlene McKimoon. – Falou estendendo a mão para a noiva de Sirius.

- Cassie Bernall. – As duas se cumprimentaram com uma aperto de mão e um sorriso mais feliz da parte de Cassie, antes de Marlene se virar para James.

- Jay já esta na minha hora, tenho realmente muitas coisas para fazer la em cima. Te vejo mais tarde. – Ela disse dando um beijo no rosto de James e lançando um tchau com a mão breve para Sirius e Cassie. – Tchau para vocês.

- Ok. Mais tarde eu passo la pra te dar boa noite.

E ela saio em disparado. Passou pela porta principal, e ao fecha la só conseguiu encostar na parede e respirar fundo varias vezes ate que seu coração se acalmasse e parasse de bater tão rápido. Quando ela estava quase totalmente calma, ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir e sentiu uma mão quente e um pouco tremula segurar a sua.

Marlene fechou os olhos, não queria enfrentar o rosto dele novamente, não agüentaria ficar sozinha com Sirius nem que fosse por um minuto sem que o buraco de dor que existia dentro dela se abrisse novamente.

- Porque você voltou ? – Sirius falou ficando na frente dela com os braços esticados e as mãos exaustadas na parede uma de cada lado da cabeça de Marlene – O que você veio fazer em Londres?

- Eu não te devo satisfações. – Disse ainda com os olhos fechados e a respiração descompensada.

- Eu só quero saber o porquê agora? – A vontade que ele tinha era de segura-la pela cintura e beijá-la como a tempos vinha desejando.

- O que você quer dizer com agora? - Ela disse abrindo os olhos e os fixando nos dele.

- Você nunca vai entender não é mesmo? Raios Marlene porque com você tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Me diz. – Sirius se aproximou ainda mais apoiando seus cotovelos na parede. Milímetros os sapavam .

- Ok chega. – Ela disse colocando as mãos no peito de Sirius o movendo dois passos para traz. – Eu não voltei por você Sirius, e acho que não lhe devo explicações da minha vida.

- Então é assim que vai ser? – Disse dando mais um passo para traz e cruzando os braços nas costas. – Você nunca vai me perdoar, é isso? Por Deus Lene já se passaram dói anos.

Marlene respirou fundo, aonde ele queria chegar com essa conversa.

- Eu te perdoei. – Ela mentiu. – Não guardo mais magoas. Superei tudo aquilo.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse com um sorriso mio torto no rosto.

- Realmente agora eu tenho que ir. – Ela desgrudou da parede, mais assim que deu três passos e estava prestes a ultrapassar Sirius e chegar a porta da escada, ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Apesar de tudo foi bom te ver. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de depositar um beijo em sua bochecha e partir para dentro do apartamento novamente.

- Ei! – Ela falou abrasando-o pelas costas. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro, porque não estaria? – Sirius disfarçou, dizendo na voz mais normal possível.

- Não sei. Dês de que nos voltamos da casa do James, você não disse uma palavra. – Cassi disse se soltando e parando na frente dele. – Eu devo começar a me preocupar?

- Cass, não fala assim. – Sirius depositou as duas mãos no rosto dela. – Isso é coisa da sua cabeça meu bem. – E a deu um selinho saindo do closet em direção ao quarto.

- Ok não vou mais tocar no assunto, só me fala porque você nunca a tinha mencionado antes. – Ela foi para o quarto, sentou na cama de casal e ficou olhando enquanto Sirius pegava alguns papeis e colocava em uma bolsa transversal de pano cinza.

Ele parou por um minuto de mexer nos papeis, mais não saio do lugar.

- Não achei necessário, você é minha noiva, é com quem eu estou agora, ela foi uma pessoa do meu passado que eu deixei no passado. – Quando ele queria, conseguia mentir deslavadamente, e sustentar o sorriso mais encantador de toda Londres. – Vai ler alguma coisa, fazer sei la o que, e para de colocar minhocas na sua cabeça Cass.

- É eu estou exagerando mesmo. – Ela se levantou passou por Sirius e saio do quarto, ainda com a porta aberta gritou. – Vou comprar alguma coisa para cozinhar no jantar.

- Ei. – Sirius correu ate a porta do quarto. – Quando você voltar eu acho que já vou ter ido para a Ordem.

- Sem problemas, te espero para o jantas.

- Tchau.

Sirius ouviu a porta abrir e logo depois bater, se sentou no chão, e ficou olhando para um lugar qualquer na janela. Não era fácil mentir daquele jeito, muito menos conviver com todos pensamentos que voltaram rondando sua cabeça.

X

- Vai Lene me conta o que aconteceu pra você estar assim toda transtornada. – Lili estava sentada na poltrona de frente para a penteadeira do quarto de Marlene, tentando desembaraçar seus cabelos.

- Lili já te disse não estou transtornada. - Ela andava de um lado para o outro com meia dúzia de vestidos nos braços, e sapados espalhadas por praticamente todo caminho do armaria ate a cama de casal que por sua vez estava abarrotada de sacolas.

- Imagina, eu que pirei supostamente do nada, comprei o shopping enquanto deveria estar em casa arrumando os outros "shoppings" que vieram de Paris. – Lili parou de arrumar o cabelo e virou-se para Marlene que também parara de zanzar pelo quarto, desistindo e se jogando no chão. – O que está acontecendo? Pode me contar tudo agora moçinha.

- O James, aquele primo ingrato, e seu namorado, isso sim que aconteceu. – Lene disse com desanimo.

- Que? Como assim o James, Lene. O que o paspalho fez dessa vez?

- Me mandou uma carta estúpida, e eu mais estúpida ainda considerei a proposta e voltei para Londres, e quando eu fui avisar que finalmente cheguei aquele amiguinho dele apareceu no apartamento do tapado, e eu não quero mais falar disso. – Ela se levantou chutando algumas sacolas e roupas do caminho. – Você viu onde eu coloquei uma sacola amarela? Minha poção para dormir estava la dentro...

- MARLENE COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU QUE VIU O SIRIUS. – Lili berrou tapando depois a boca escancarada, com as mãos e descruzando as pernas.

- AHH, quer me matar do coração? – Lene disse levando uma mão ate o peito e outra ate a testa, depois se jogando na cama, na esperança de que o monte de roupas a engolisse, e fizesse com que ela não fosse obrigada a responder ao questionário de Lili.

- Não, não, não espertinha. Nem pensar em se enterrar nesse mundaréu. – Lili pulou na cama, sentando-se com as pernas em indiozinho. – Quando você o viu? Vocês se falarão – Ela levou a mão a boca. – Vocês se beijaram não foi? Ai meu deus vocês se bei...

- Não Lili – Lene se reergueu, sentando-se na beirada da cama, com um semblante transformado de entediada e revoltada para triste e sarcástica. – Agente não teve essa oportunidade porque ele estava com a Cassie, que vejamos... A lembrei é a noiva dele. – Ela tentou dar um sorriso forçado, mais só consegui embolsar um rasgo no rosto por 3 segundos.

- Lene me desculpa eu queria te contar, mais... – Lili começou a falar, mais Lene logo a cortou.

- Não Lili, eu sei, você não tem que me explicar nada.

- Não Lene eu tenho sim. Eu era a única que sabia, quer dizer sei o quanto você sofre pelo Sirius.

- Eu não sofro por ele – Lene retrucou, fingindo desinteresse.

- Que seja, eu deveria ter te contado, eu quis contar, mais o James me convenceu do contrario, ai quando ele te mandou a carta eu quis te contar mais você veio tão rápido que acabou não dando tempo.

- Lili está tudo bem, foi melhor assim. Ele seguiu com a vida dele mais rápido que eu só isso. – Marlene levantou-se e continuou a procurar por alguma coisa. – Vamos mudar de assunto ok.

- Raios não consigo achar uma roupa decente e muito menos minha poção para dormir. – Lene continuou, vasculhando toda superfície do chão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, olha para esse tanto de roupa – Lili segurava um punhado de vestidos, calças, blusas e sabe-se la mais o que. – E dês de quando você toma poções para dormir? Ta variando já é?

- Ei não seja tão dura comigo, Essas roupas – Ela apontou para as pesas espalhadas por toda a cama. – Não me servem, eu estou muito gorda...

- Não vou comentar esse surto psicótico seu.

- E minhas poções, são naturais nada de química, servem pra me deixar relaxada. – Ela deu um sorrisinho falso.

- Ok agora você esta me assustando, falou igualzinha sua mãe! – As duas começaram a rir como a tempos não faziam.

- Eu senti muito sua falta Lili. – Lene se esticou para abrasar a amiga. – Bom mais chega dessa ladainha toda não é. – Ela sorrio. – Eu estou morrendo de fome, que tal pizza?

- Que horas são? – Lilian perguntou, olhando pelo quarto em busca de um relógio.

- Não sei, espera vou ver na sala. – Ela se levantou e foi correndo ate a sala de onde gritou para Lili. – Seis e quarenta.

- Caramba o James vais me matar. – Ela falou já pulando da cama, enquanto Marlene entrava no quarto novamente. – Eu combinei de ir jantar no James hoje, mais você podia ir comigo não é?

- Mais é claro... que não. – Ela voltou a se sentar na cama. – Eu não tenho vocação pra vela Lili.

- Ai deixa de frescura, vamos vai ser divertido. – Lili disse já com a bolsa vermelho verniz nas mão e em frente a porta do quarto.

- Eu passo, realmente eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer nesse apartamento. – Ela deu uma boa olhada em volta. O quarto decorado em branco e tons pasteis estava realmente uma zona, e ele não era o pior de todo apartamento, a sala, cozinha, os 3 quartos de hospede estavam abarrotados de caixas fechadas. – Mais espera que eu vou descer também.

- Onde você vai posso saber? – Lili se encostou no batente da porta enquanto Marlene pegava um vestido de alcinha verde e uma echarpe rosa clara, e depois de vasculhar entre algumas sacolas no chão encontrou uma sapatilha do mesmo tom da echarpe e a causou.

- No mercado, sua curiosa. Vamos estou pronta. – Ela disse passando por Lili.

X

- Ok, vejamos. – Ela olhou dentro do carrinho que carregava. Duas garrafas de vinho Italiano, uma baguete de pão, azeite, um caixa de chocolate Lady Godiva, um galão de água, sal, pimenta e açúcar. – É peguei tudo.

A fila para pagar estava fazia, também quem iria fazer compras no mercado em plena sexta feira a noite?

- Merda, como você foi inteligente Marlene. Carregar tudo isso ate em casa sozinha, a esperteza passou longe em. – Ela disse para si mesma olhando para as sacolas e seus bracinhos minúsculos.

Não sei o que é pior, o peso dessas sacolas ou a dor nas costas que eu vou ficar de ter que carregar tudo isso ate la em cima. Ei espera... Com certeza o James pode fazer esse pequeno favorzinho para mim.

E lá foi ela pensando enquanto atravessava a esquina, largando todas as sacolas na porta do prédio e apertando o interfone do apartamento de James.

- Vai James atende. Para por um minuto de se atracar com a Lili e vem aqui me ajudar seu...

- Pois não.

- Quem está falando. – Ela não reconheceu a voz do outro lado.

- Quem está falando eu que pergunto. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- O James está por favor.

- Espera um minuto. - E ela ouviu quando o rapaz gritou – Pontas é a Lene. – Marlene arregalou os olhos, o que aquele garoto estava fazendo dinovo no apartamento do seu primo?

- Lene? - James pegou o interfone.

- Jay, você pode descer aqui e me ajudar com algumas sacola?

- Espera um pouquinho – Ele fez uma pausa – Estou mandando o Almofadinhas. – Disse bem rápido e desligou o interfone.

- JAMES. – Ela apertou o botão do interfone. – James por favor, eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. – Ela disse em voz alta olhando para a janela da sala de James logo a cima de sua cabeça.

n/a: Olá bom galera espero que vocês gostem da minha fic S/M, e pra quem gostou ou não gostou(criticas negativas são sempre construtivas), não deixem de comentar!

xoxo Chanel Black!


	3. Chapter 2

Cap : 2

"Flashback"

O frio estava cortando minha pele, mas eu não me importava, gostava de sentir o vento gelado em contraste da pele quente dele. Estávamos sentados no topo da torre de astrologia. Um dos nossos passatempos preferidos, ver o por do sol.

- Six? –Sentada entre as pernas dele, abraçava a sua cintura e quase com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. E ele estava encostado no batendo da janela, segurando as mãos entrelaçadas em volta da minha cintura. – Você acha que algum dia depois que tudo isso acabar... – Eu fiz uma pausa pela cara de interrogação que ele fez . – Quer dizer, Hogwarts, quando terminarmos a escola. Você acha que algum dia agente vai poder voltar aqui e ficar assim como agora. – Olhei para o sol, que a essa altura estava já pela metade no lago.

- E porque não? – Ele sorriu para mim– Se você quiser eu dou um jeito da gente vir aqui ver o por do sol todos os dias. - Não pude deixar de sorrir, eu tinha o amigo mais maluco da fase da terra.

Eu sei, pode parecer estranho, todo mundo acha estranho, até mesmo eu no começo, mais não podia ser diferente, nos dois somos muito parecidos, eu sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, e ele sabe o que se passa na minha. O jeito como agente leva nossa amizade, concordo é diferente das outras pessoas. O contato físico, as provocações de vez enquanto, o ciúmes, o cuidado que um tem com o outro, tudo isso para mim é uma coisa tão normal. Eu não consigo me ver agindo diferente com o Sirius, sem tocar, sem nosso olhares, sem ficar perto ate demais dele.

"Fim do flashback."

Em menos de um minuto a porta de entrada do prédio se abriu, e lá estava ele, com aquele cabelo perfeito, sorriso perfeito, corpo perfeito, quase um deus.

-Comment puis-je aider madame?

Marlene bufou e tentou sem sucesso pegar as sacolas jogadas no chão.

- Você sabe que seu charme Frances não funciona comigo Black.

- Achei que você gostasse de coisas francesas. – Ele implicou um tom bem irônico que fez Marlene desistir das sacolas e encará-lo.

- Qual é a sua? – Os dois se encararam – Já chega Sirius esses joguinhos de sedução, ou o quer que seja isso não funciona mais, eu superei você, aceite e viva com isso.

Ele sorrio, seu melhor e mais sedutor sorriso e começou a se aproximar.

- Se não funciona – Ele estava tão perto que não tinha como ela ir mais para traz, estava encurralada entre a parede e Sirius . – Porque você está – Ele a segurou pela cintura, sem cortar o contato visual. – Tremendo?

Ela não queria mas acabou cedendo , fechou os olhos, e deixou que Sirius beija-se seu pescoço. Uma sensação boa, calafrios percorriam ambos os corpos. Devagar ele desceu uma das mãos até a base da cocha dela, e com a outra a segurou com firmeza pela cintura, acabando com poucos milímetros que os separavam.

- Chega. – Marlene abriu os olhos e de leve empurrou-o para longe. – Por Merlin. Você perdeu o juízo?

- Por Merlin, nem pensar, não curto velhos barbudos, mais por você...

- Você não mudou nada mesmo. –Eles se olharam, ambos contendo um largo sorriso. – Podem ter acreditado, mais a mim você não engana, continua o mesmo cachorro safado de sempre.

Sirius a ignorou, pegou as sacolas do chão, abriu o portão e ficou esperando ela passar.

- A propósito você também não me engana com essa indiferença toda.

X

- Eu não posso acreditar, que logo hoje que o dia estava tão lindo, uma paz reinava dentro de mim, vem essa maldita carta e estraga com tudo.

- Que carta? – Lene apontou com a cabeça a escrivaninha, onde Lili pegou um pergaminho e em um minuto o leu de cima pra baixo. - OMFG, como assim minha gente?

- Eu que pergunto. Você vê a gravidade dos fatos Lili? Em nenhuma hipótese eu posso passar um mês em Mykonos com ele. – Marlene se jogou na cama ao lado de Lili. – Espera, quase esqueci de te matar. – Ela virou para encarar com raiva a amiga.- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ CONTOU PRIMEIRO PRO DUMBLEDORE QUE VAI SE CASAR?

- Calma sua loca. – Ela tentava se defender das travesseiradas que Marlene lançava em sua direção. – Foi exatamente por isso que eu vim aqui, pra te contar tudo.

- Acho BOM você ter uma boa explicação. – Disse se acalmando, e ouvindo a amiga.

- Eu e o James fomos hoje de manha até Hogwarts, tínhamos uma missão em Hogsmeade, e claro não podíamos deixar de passar no castelo. – Lili ia contando com a cara mais apaixonada de todos os tempos. – Eu só não sabia que tudo não passava de um plano do seu primo pra pedir a minha mão em casamento.

- AAAAAA que lindo. - Marlene não se conteve e pulou para abrasar a amiga. – Ok agora me conta tudo.

- Bom agente estava dado uma volta na beira do lago, quando uma coruja branca veio na nossa direção e me entregou um embrulho. Eu quase cai pra traz na hora que ele se ajoelho e pediu pra mim abri o pacote. – Ela então mostrou a mão direita. Um solitário de diamante pairava no anelar de Lili.

- Enfartei e fui pro inferno, que inveja desse anel Lili.

- Depois disso agente ficou sentado no lago conversando e aproveitamos pra marca a data para daqui a 45 dias, tempo suficiente pra arrumar uma cerimônia simples e elegante.

- 45 dias? Só você mesmo Lili pra ser tão corajosa, eu iria enlouquecer.

- Nem tanto, você me conhece menos sempre é mais.

- Nem sempre.

- Agora voltando a historia da carta. –E la se foram os nervos relaxados de Marlene, pros ares. - E o que você vai fazer? Abandonar a missão?

- Não sei ainda.

- Lene, não acho certo que você deixe o Dambuldore na mão, e mesmo sendo uma missão com o Sirius, o principal é essa guerra você não acha?

- Eu sei Lili, eu não posso simplesmente dizer não para o professor, mas deve ter outro jeito.

- Bom pelo que está escrito aqui, só sobram vocês dois, eu e o James estamos impossibilitados por causa do casamento, e o resto da ordem já a tempos cumprem outras missões.

- Sei disso, li essa carta acho que umas 500 vezes. – Ela pegou o pergaminho e guardou no criado-mudo, num ato desesperado de que assim ele fosse desaparecer. – Ai não quero acreditar, porque meu Deu...

Elas foram interrompidas pelo barulho da capainha.

- Abre pra mim Lili, deve ser a pizza. Coloquei o dinheiro em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Lili se levantou e saio do quarto, deixando Marlene ainda pensativa em relação aos últimos acontecimentos.

Como tudo estava indo rápido demais, a Lili e o Jay iriam se casar em 45 dias, e ela tinha menos de 7 horas para arrumar uma solução e não ser obrigada a viajar com o Sirius.

Muito drama pra pouca pessoa, como ela costumava dizer.

- Mais que tanto demora pra paga uma pizza? – Marlene se levantou e foi até a sala.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Sirius Black conversando com sua melhor amiga. – Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui ?

Eles pararam de conversar e olharam para Marlene.

- Isso. - Sirius tirou do bolso um envelope igual ao que Marlene havia recebido mais cedo. - Nada contra Lenizinha, mais pedir pro professor me colocar em uma ilha com você por um mês, e ainda tendo que fingir que estamos em lua de mel, é jogo baixo até mesmo para você.

- Ai não, joguei Merlin na fogueira, só pode. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Não podia ser, ele não estava pensando que ELA estava por trás dessa missão. – Ta variando? Só pode. – Marlene sorrio sarcasticamente, enquanto que Lili foi se sentar no sofá, "Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém deve meter a colher". – Sabe Lili eu sempre desconfiei que a maluca da Ursula deixou ele cair de cabeça no chão quando era criança.

- Marlene! Não fala assim da mãe do Sirius.

- Eu não me importo Lili, pode xingar aquela mulher o quanto quiser. Então você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Ele disse surpreso.

- Claro que não inteligência. Alias, estava conversando com a Lili agora mesmo, tentando achar uma solução para tudo isso.

- Mas eu não vim aqui pedir pra você desistir da missão. – Ele falou sincero.

- Não preciso que você pesa. – Lili que ate o momento estava folheando uma revista fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa dos dois, virou-se espantada pra Marlene. – Eu não vou desistir, não sou covarde.

Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir, e o mesmo fez Lili, mais essa virou-se pra frente. Sabia que no fundo Marlene estava preocupada de ficar tanto tempo perto de Sirius e depois não conseguir ficar mais longe.

- Sei. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Me deixa ver a carta que você recebeu. Toma a minha. – Ele a entregou o envelope.

- Porque quer que eu leia isso, e quer ler minha carta? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- É o protocolo , quando temos uma missão em dupla, as informações são divididas, assim fica mais difícil sermos descobertos.

Marlene revirou os olhos e enquanto andava ate seu quarto para pegar o pergaminho em sua escrivaninha, foi lendo a carta que Dumbledore remeteu à Sirius.

"Querido Sirius

Já enviei uma carta comunicando à Marlene sua primeira missão.

Os dois deverão se instalar no hotel Cavo Tagoo, em Mykonos. O melhor será que se passem por um casal recém casados. Provavelmente a missão irá durar um mês, tempo suficiente para vocês investigarem, siga o protocolo comum.

Os locais mais atacados são as praias de Panormos, bem próximo do hotel de vocês, e Korfos.

Sigam para lá amanha bem cedo. E não se esqueça, está é a primeira missão da Marlene.

Nos mantenham informados, e cuidado.

Alvo Dumbledore."

- Toma. – Ela estava de volta a sala entregando as duas cartas para Sirius. – Se bem que não tem nada de mas.

Ele pegou os envelopes, guardou o seu no bolso da calça jeans e leu o endereçado a Marlene.

"Querida Marlene.

Me desculpe não ter comparecido a nosso reunião hoje, problemas em Hogwarts me prenderam no castelo. Mas esse não é o ponto.

Em primeiro lugar não sabe tamanha a felicidade que fiquei quando James me informou que você estava de volta, e se juntaria a nos, nessa luta que está cada dia mais complicada. Fico eternamente grato a sua demonstração de coragem.

As coisas, como você já deve ter se interado, estão violentas e perigosas, cada passo tem que ser minuciosamente pensada e controlada. Muitas comunidades bruxas estão sendo violadas, ele vem atacando mestiços, e os não puro sangue, cada dia mais. Nesse momento nossa preocupação maior é defender e tentar poupar o maior numero de vitimas possível.

Gostaria de ter podido dar essa noticia pessoalmente, e entendo que seria mais fácil sua aceitação, e compreensão, mas como já disse, não foi possível.

Antes de delegar sua primeira tarefa, prefiro porem explicar que revi todas possibilidades pessoalmente, sendo esta a única.

Necessito que dois membros da ordem se passem por recém casados (essa seria a melhor opção para despistas um homem e uma mulher juntos em uma ilha paradisíaca) e investiguem os constantes ataques na região de Mykonos, na Grecia. Durante um mês, a prioridade são as vidas de inocentes. Sendo também de estrema importância informações como novos comensais, aliados, locais de esconderijos, ou qualquer outra informação que diz respeito.

Para está missão estou delegando você e Sirius Black. Os dois juntamente com James e Lilian são os únicos que no momento estão sem uma missão. Porem fui recentemente informado que James e Lili não poderão cumprir essa missão pois finalmente irmão se casar no prazo de 45 dias.

Peço que tenha cuidado, pois essa será sua primeira missão e ainda não possui experiência, mas acredito que o senhor Black não ira deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você.

Boa viagem, e nos mantenham informados.

Atenciosamente

Alvo Dumbledore."

- Bom arruma suas coisas que amanha eu passo aqui, as oito está bom ? – Sirius a entregou a carta.

- Pode ser. – Marlene respondeu sem animo, depois foi logo se jogando no outro sofá ao lado de Lili. Tudo para não ter que se despedir de Sirius do jeito mais educado.

- Ok, te vejo amanha chatinha. – Ele deu um beijo em Lili, que levantou-se para despedir-se do amigo. – Tchau Lili, e mais uma vez parabéns Sra. Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap: 3

Através da grande janela na recepção se conseguia ter um das mais belas vistas do mar. O hotel tinha uma decoração clássica, as paredes pintadas de branco e algumas luzes e objetos em tons de bege ou laranja pastel. O aroma não parecia nada com maresia, estava mais para uma mistura de lavanda com um leve toque de frutas cítricas.

- Pelo menos o hotel é agradável. – Lene olhou para o balcão onde uma moça de estatura media, com os cabelos loiros, enrolados até os ombros, folheava uma revista.

- Bom Dia Sejam vindos ao hotel Cavo Tagoo. – A moça disse fechando a revista e abaixando as mão até o teclado de um computado, embutido no balcão.

- Olá, temos suítes reservadas, Black e MacKinnon. –Sirius se pronunciou sorrindo galanteador, o que não passou despercebido por Marlene.

- Um minuto por favor. – A loira se voltou para a tela do computador . – Ok, uma reserva no nome do casal Black, suíte Golden Villa um quarto com piscina, em aberto.

- Um quarto? – Ela olhou espantada da recepcionista para Sirius.

- É meu amor um quarto. – Ele tentou disfarças, ainda sustentando a farsa de que os dois eram casados, e de leve deu uma beliscada no braço de Marlene, sem que a moça atrás do balcão percebe-se.

- Sabe, o problema é que meu marido. – Lene quase gaguejou, era assustador ter que lidar com as palavras "meu" e "marido" na mesma sentença. – Ronca.

Marlene esboçou seu mais convincente sorriso, entrelaçando seu braço no de Sirius, que ao ouvir a palavra "Ronca" pigareou forte e quase caio para trás.

- Entendo, mais infelizmente essa é nossa ultima suíte. A próxima vaga – Ela voltou a checar algo. – Será daqui a 15 dias.

- Aceito. – Lene disse de imediato. - Já que nos vamos ficar aqui um mês, em 15 dias eu fico com a outra suíte.

- Ok.- A loira anotou alguma coisa e indicou um homem parado a alguns passo atrás deles. - Bom se estiverem prontos podem acompanhar o nosso atendente Kale, ele irá levá-los até a suíte.

- Obrigada. – Disseram ambos.

- Por favor por aqui. – Eles foram seguindo o homem até um corredor, e em poucos minutos já haviam chegado a porta do quarto.

- Essa é a chave do quarto. – O dormitório estava aberto, e como uma criança Sirius entrou e se jogou na cama. – Tenham uma boa estadia. – Kale disse entregando a chave para Marlene e se dirigindo pelo corredor.

- Obrigada. – Ela finalmente entrou no quarto. Já tinha estado em hotéis de luxo antes, mas aquilo superava em muito suas expectativas. O quarto branco com detalhes em tons de amarelo, era dividido em três cômodos e a parte da piscina, um banheiro digamos "enorme" decorado com pedras brancas e uma banheira no estilo vitoriana, a sala com uma vista incrível para o mar, e o quarto que ficava separado da sala, também decorado em branco com tons de amarelo. A cama era japonesa e ficava elevada um degrau acima do normal. – Educação mandou lembranças Black. – Lene revirou os olhos ao passar por Sirius, indo em direção a janela do quarto e dando uma bela olhada no lado de fora. O dia estava incrível.

- Humm, nada mal você não acha? – Ele ignorou a milésima bronca dela.

- Podia ser melhor. – Lene o olhou com certo descaso.

- Marlene melhor que isso? Acho meio difícil.

- A pois eu acho muito fácil. – Ela virou-se, foi até a porta onde suas malas estavam. - Era só você não estar aqui.

- Olha eu também não estou achando as mil maravilhas eu e você aqui, preferia estar com a Cass, e definitivamente estou mas puto que isso vá durar um mês. Agora não vou ficar reclamando de 5 em 5 minutos e agradeceria se você fizesse o mesmo.

Lene parou de mexer em uma das malas, mas não se virou para olhá-lo. Já estava sendo ruim o bastante ter que conviver com a idéia de que para os outros daquele lugar ela era a Sra. Black, no fundo sabia que aquela farsa iria lhe trazer serias conseqüências no futuro. Agora se ele fosse lhe lembrar todos os dias de que voltando para casa o amor da sua vida (bom isso era o que ela pensava) estava esperando não agüentaria nem uma semana.

- O que não vai falar nada? – Sirius se tocou de que fora um pouco groso e indelicado tocar no nome da noiva - Marlene? – Ele insistiu se aproximando e encostando-se na parede oposta a dela.

- Qual o nosso primeiro passo? – Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de arrancar um biquíni preto tomara que caia e um shorts jeans azul claro da mala, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Vai ser assim mesmo? Eu te falo o que eu penso e você fica emburrada? - Finalmente ela tomou coragem e o encarou.

- Olha Sirius, você disse o que queria, eu não estou emburrada, só quero começar logo, afinal nos viemos para cá atrás de comensais e pra proteger essas pessoas não pra ficarmos discutindo em um quarto de hotel.- Ela se voltou para as malas mas uma vês, pegou uma preta que não à pertencia e jogou até onde Sirius estava.– Agora por favor veste uma roupa e vamos começar logo com isso.

X

- Você não acha que deveria ter colocado um pouco mais de pano nesse biquíni Marlene?- Os dois estavam andando na praia de frente para o hotel. Lene usava o shorts jeans azul claro e o biquíni tomara que caia preto, prendera os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e colocara um óculos branco vintage. Sirius vestia uma bermuda jeans escura, uma camiseta cinza sem estampa e um óculos Ray Ban clássico preto.

- Sirius eu não uso maiô isso é coisa de velha. –Ela disse revirando os olhos, sem deixar de perceber o ciúmes vindo da parte dele.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria, não gosto de ver todos esses homens babando na minha esposa. – Ele disse com um tom de brincadeira, mas que no fundo era a mas pura verdade.

- Como eu sou sua esposa só tecnicamente. – Lene chegou mas perto – Meu status de relacionamento me permite andar do jeito que eu quiser. – Ela cutucou.

- Lene posso te pedir uma coisa? – Ele falou serio. - Enquanto nos estivermos aqui você poderia se esforçar e não sair com ninguém? Sabe eu não quero passar por corno, nem que for de mentira.

- Olha, eu não misturo as coisas Sirius, não vou me envolver com ninguém, estou aqui a trabalho, não a passeio.

- Certo. – Um silencio pairou entre os dois enquanto eles andavam até um bangalô que ficava na praia perto do hotel – Vamos nos sentar aqui, o movimento esta razoável. – Ele indicou duas espreguiçadeiras de madeira com o acento branco, viradas para o mar. Assim que se acomodarão, um garçom veio prontamente atende-los.

- Boa tarde. Posso trazer alguma coisas para o casal?

- Ô sim, eu gostaria de um Dry Martini por favor. – Marlene pediu.

- Pra mim um Black Jack, com uma pedra de gelo.

- Ok. Fiquem a vontade. – O garçom anotou os pedidos e se dirigiu de volta ao bangalô.

- Qual o seu problema Sirius? – Lene se sentou e olhou para o maroto que estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- O que foi agora Marlene? – Ele disse entediado sem se mover.

- O que foi, que cinismo. Você sabe muito bem o que foi. – Ele deu uma pausa e voltou a se encostar na cadeira. – Por que você tem que ser tão sem educação, foi assim com o homem no hotel e agora com o garçom.

- E la vamos nos de novo. – Ele não disse mais nada. Não lembrava de brigar tanto com ela no passado. Alias, lembrava de que antes eram raras as brigas entre os dois. Porque tudo agora parecia tão mais complicados?

Logo as bebidas chegaram. Eles beberam em silencio, e continuaram a observar tudo que acontecia ao redor, sem trocarem sequer uma palavra.

Chovia muito, aquela típica chuva de Outubro. Ele estava parado no saguão de entrada do castelo, olhava de um lado para o outro dos jardins tentando ver se à enxergava.

Com dificuldade avistou alguma coisa que só poderia ser ela, sentada embaixo de uma arvore perto do lago. E sem hesitar um segundo qualquer saio correndo até lá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunto preocupado. Ela estava sentada, com a cabeça encolhida entre as pernas.

- Sirius. – Ela se assustou levantando a cabeça para encará-lo, o que naquele momento não fora a coisa mais sabia. Vê-lo ali só fez com que as lagrimas rolarem ainda mais em seu rosto.

- Lene. – Ele se agachou abrasando-a.

Marlene chorava abrasada a Sirius, enquanto a chuva atravessava as folhas da arvore e caia em cima deles.

- Por favor me falo o que está acontecendo. – Ele pediu. Queria ajudar, ver ela chorar daquele jeito estava o deixando desesperado.

- É muito humilhante, não sei se eu posso te contar. – Ela disse sem se soltar dos braços dele.

- Lene você pode me contar qualquer coisa, por pior que seja, eu agüento tudo por você. – Ela então se soltou um pouco ficando de frente para ele, encarando aquele par de olhos cinzas.

- Me promete que você não vai sair correndo daqui agora? – Ela se esforçou para conter as lagrimas.

- Porque eu sairia correndo daqui agora? – Aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Eu vi o Nickolas com outra garota.

Depois de ouvir cuidadosamente as palavras da garota a vontade de Sirius realmente era de levantar, achar aquele moleque, e fazer com que ele fosse enterrado na manha seguinte. Mas não conseguiu mover um músculo sequer para fora dali ao olhar a tristeza estampada nela. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi abrasá-la novamente e aninhá-la em seu peito.

Tudo ficara embasado der repente, ele levou uma das mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os, mais a nevoa só intensificou ainda mais. O cenário mudara, agora ele não estava mas na beira do lago, com toda aquela chuva e Marlene chorando em seus braços, estava escuro, mas não aquele escuro de quando entramos em um quarto fechado vindo de algum lugar claro. Estava mas para aquele escuro de quando estamos...

- Eu amo você. – Aquela voz.

Sirius abriu os olhos a ponto de ver o ser mais lindo do mundo na sua opinião sorrindo para ele.

- Bom dia Lene. – Ele sorriu em resposta antes de selar seus lábios nos dela.

- Sirius... SIRIUS. –Uma luz fraca ultrapassou as pálpebras dele, indicando que agora sim ele estava de volta a realidade. – Acorda. Eu não acredito que você dormiu.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e através das lentes dos óculos escuros pode ver o mesmo rosto de seus sonhos, com a diferença de que este não sorria mais para ele, e muito menos aceitaria ser puxada para um beijo naquele momento.

- Eu sonhei com você. – Fora única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Marlene se surpreendeu, mas consegui disfarçar virando o rosto para o mar.

- É... – Ela juntou todas suas forças para fingir que não estava morrendo de curiosidade a respeito desse sonho. – Eu vou dar um mergulho no mar, verificar aquelas pessoas . – Apontou com a cabeça um grupo de aproximadamente 4 pessoas se refrescavam no mar. – Ve se não volta a dormir e esquece do mundo.

Ela tirou então o shorts jeans, colocando-o na sua espreguiçadeira e foi em direção ao mar.

Levou alguns segundos para que Sirius se recuperar do sonho. Ele se sentou levando as mãos a cabeça. Aquilo não fora um sonho, foram lembranças da época em que ele e Marlene eram amigos. Mas porque agora? Logo que ela fora para Paris, ele costumava ter esses sonhos, mas com o tempo eles foram sumindo, e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele parara de sonhar, a aproximadamente um ano que não conseguia se lembrar de ter sonhado. Então porque agora? E porque esse tipo de sonho?

Ele virou-se para olhá-la no mar, e sem perceber um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

x

- O que está escrevendo? – Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. Havia escurecido a algum tempo, e enquanto Sirius terminava de tomar banho Lene decidiu escrever um pouco.

- Uma carta para a Lili, enxerido. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Observando que ele já estava trocado. Ainda com os cabelos molhados, ele vestia um sapato preto, uma calça jeans escura nem muito larga nem muito gay, uma camiseta branca básica e um blazer preto que fazia toda a diferença.

- Hum. – Sirius retribuiu o sorriso.

Passado alguns segundos, ele se levantou e foi pegar dois copos e uma garrafa de whisky.

- Gostei.

- Gostou do que? – Ela indagou curiosa.

- Gostei do seu humor. Foi a primeira vez que você sorriu pra mim. – Ele a entregou um dos copos já contendo uma generosa dose de bebida e duas pedras de gelo.

Marlene corou e tentando inutilmente disfarçar, voltando-se para o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Logo depois que eles voltaram da praia ela havia decidido, era infantil e inútil brigar a cada segundo com Sirius. Não admitiria nem em pensamento mas ainda gostava e muito do maroto. No passado eles foram melhores amigos, dividiram tudo que há de melhor em um relacionamento. Mas tudo foi perdido quando os dois tentaram dar "o próximo passo".

Pensar nele como algo a mais que amizade ainda abria as feridas dentro dela, mas porque não tentar se dar bem com ele, voltar aos poucos com a amizade de anos atrás não parecia mais uma idéia tão terrível.

- Eu estou com fome, você não? – Sirius disse fazendo com que ela voltasse seu olhar do pergaminho para ele.

- Um pouco. – Ela dobrou a carta a colocando na mesinha de frente para o sofá. – Ok eu termino isso depois. Vou me trocar.

- Eu te espero aqui.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada nele, parado de costas pra ela. Observava o mar encostado no batente da porta da sala. Os cabelos negros agora mais curto, balançavam com o vento. Ele se moveu levando o copo de whisky até a boca, fazendo com que Marlene sai-se do transe e se dirigisse até o quarto.

Ela acendeu a luz e foi direto para as malas que ainda estavam jogadas ao pé da cama. Abriu a primeira, vasculhou ela inteira atrás de alguma coisa que não fosse muito chic, e nem muito informal. Difícil escolha, já que todas as suas roupas eram de Paris ou Londres, nada muito com a cara de praia. Abriu a segunda e a terceira mala, e ainda assim nada muito apropriado.

O real problema era que ela estava confusa, não estava conseguindo se concentrar, o cheiro do perfume de Sirius estava impreguinado naquele quarto. A mala dele ali do lado da sua, ele a apenas uma porta de distancia, tudo aquilo esta tirando o raciocínio dela.

"Foco Marlene, é isso não perde o foco. Como assim você não consegue achar uma roupa descente? Vejamos..."

Ela tirou de dentro da mala um vestido envelope preto, olhou bem para ele.

"Não custa tentar, o pior que pode acontecer é eu ficar péssima. E vasculhar tudo de novo."

Já vestida e na frente do espelho, ela deu uma viradinha, subiu na ponta dos pés mais não, aquilo estava péssimo.

"Ótimo estou parecendo a minha avó." Imediatamente ela tirou o vestido, e curvou-se para procurar outra coisa que fosse "usável".

- Você morreu ai dentro? – Não ouvira quando Sirius entrou no quarto.

- SIRIUS... – Ele pegou a primeira pesa de roupa que viu pela frente, uma camiseta cortada pela metade da Disney, e tentou cobrir seu corpo com ela.

- A não Lene, você ainda está de calçinha e sutiã? – Ele demonstrou não se importar em vela desprovida, ou quase de roupa.

- Sai daqui menino. – Ela insistiu envergonhada pela situação.

- Se eu nunca tivesse visto nada disso ai... - Sirius apontou para o corpo dela – Eu te jogava uma Libra. – Ele brincou a fazendo soltar um exclamação de "af".

- Péssimo comentário. – Marlene brincou, desistindo de tentar se cobrir com aquela micro blusa.

- É serio Lene, eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Me desculpa, mas eu não tenho uma roupa decente pra vestir.

- Então em nome do profeta, o que foi que você trouxe naquelas 3 malas? – Ele levantou as mãos para o céu em busca de uma resposta.

- Acha que eu estou mentindo? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vem aqui então escolher alguma coisa pra mim. – Sirius deu alguns passos até as malas.

- Vesti isso. – Ele tirou de uma delas a primeira pesa de roupa que viu, sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Isso? – Lene pegou da mão dele um micro vestido, e quando eu digo micro acreditem era praticamente uma camiseta, transparente rosa bebe. - Não vou vestir uma camisola pervertido.

- Isso é uma camisola? – Ele riu, no que ela soltou um "Não são patins de dança, é claro que é uma camisola tapado". – Serio Lene você vai ficar linda de qualquer jeito, coloca uma fantasia de Piu-Piu e vai vender algodão-doce na praia que você ainda vai estar linda. – Ok aquilo foi um pouco exagerado, e fez com que ela crase violentamente.

- Tá, sai daqui.- Lene o empurrou de leve para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. – Me da mais uns cinco minutos e eu prometo que eu fico pronta.

- Vou contar no relógio em.

Dez recordes minutos depois, e ela já havia achado algo que seria adequado.

- Pronto. – Marlene parara entre a porta do quarto encarnado um Sirius, digamos chocado. Ela havia escolhido um vestido de bandage Herve Leger, vermelho queimado na saia e preto nas alças e bustiê. Deixou os cabelos soltos e optara por uma sandália peep toes preta. (N/A pra quem não sabe o que é tudo isso eu explico lá em baixo.) – O que? Não fico bom? Eu posso ir lá trocar. – Ela indicou com o polegar o quarto.

- NÃO. – Ele tentou se concentrar, mais a imagem dela naquele vestido colado, era algo extremamente tentador. – Você está... é... Melhor ficar quieto, não quero apanhar.

- Fala logo, se não ai sim eu te bato. – Marlene lançou um olhar curioso. Será que tinha exagerado?

- Olha não leva a mau... Você está gotosa demais. –Logo que disse se arrependeu e ficou esperando o tapa, mas ele não veio, ao invés disso, ela serrou os olhos, deu meia volta e caminhou até a porta de entrada do apartamento.

- Você não estava com fome? – Incrível como depois de dois anos ele não mudara. - Vamos comer?

- Agente não precisa mais sair pra comer Lene, eu posso comer aqui agora. – Ele sussurrou, o que era para ter sido um pensamento e não palavras de verdade.

- O que?

- Ah? Nada não. – Ele agradeceu por ela não ter ouvido e seguiu até onde ela estava parada. – Vamos.

N/A: PROMO DO CAP 4

"- Por que você antes estava brava comigo?

- Eu não estava brava. – Ela deu de ombros, e tentou sem sucesso um sorriso.

- Então aquilo tudo era TPM? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Serio que você quer conversar sobre meu período menstrual? – Ele riu da possibilidade daquela conversa realmente existir..."

COMENTEM E ME DEIXEM FELIZ :D


End file.
